Noticing
by heroesandsaviors
Summary: short stories of how the gods and demigods alike first noticed the sizzling chemistry/relationship between Will Solace and a certain Mr Di Angelo.
1. Hazel

Hazel first noticed when she was unexpectedly staying at Camp Half Blood. Nico came back to the Hades cabin, past curfew, with a grin that the Cheshire cat would be proud of. Nico looked around the cabin, eyes skimming over Hazel. He did a double take when he spotted her.

"Hazel! What are you doing here?" Nico exclaimed, coming over and scooping Hazel into his arms.

Hazel smiled, gold eyes glittering. "Thought I'll drop by. I may have forgotten about the time difference;and by the time I got here, it was dinnertime, and I decided to stay the night."

Nico grinned and stood. "Well! That's great. I feel disgusting, mind if I go take a shower first? We can talk later!"

Hazel made a face, like what he just said was physically hurting her. "I don't understand how you can take a "shower," why not just come to Camp Jupiter every day, and take a nice Roman bath?"

He shook his head, and said "because traveling across the country would be hard without shadow traveling, and since I'm currently on hiatus with and I quote from Will Solace, the man himself, my "creepy underworld shit."

"Who's Will Solace?" Hazel smirked.

Nico suddenly turned very red and cut eye contact with her, looking like he regretted his entire life. She smiled knowingly, and forced her most innocent voice. "Seriously Nico! Who's this Will?"

Still avoiding eye contact, he mumbled, "he's just a friend."

"Uh huh." Nico glared at her. Normally, Hazel would shudder and look away, but her brother's tomato red face kind of ruined it; she grinned wider.

"Alright! Go take your little shower." Hazel flopped around on her bed, secretly grateful that her brother has finally found somebody that made him smile like that.

She made a mental note to interrogate Piper first thing tomorrow morning

** A/N**

**i decided to do this while currently on writers block from oh my gods!**

**kkkk hope you enjoy. im not sure how many chapters this will be. **

**xx**


	2. Jason

Jason first noticed when Will walked out of the daily Apollo against Ares basketball game. Jason watched with shock as he walked into the Hades cabin, without knocking. He looked back and forth between the other guys on the court, and the Hades cabin. To his surprised, they just carried on with the game. Jason furrowed his 'brows, and walked swiftly over to the basketball court.

"What was that?" He asked the guy sitting on the bench watching the game.

He turned around, and Jason resisted the urge to smack his forehead. Jason recognized the guy as Jakob, son of Apollo; who was best known for his lack of patience, and horrifying attitude. Oh, and he was also hated Will Solace with a passion. Basically, he was the last person to ask, about what Will was doing.

"What was what?" Jakob asked, looking confused.

"Why did Will just ditch the game?"

Jakob scowled, like he did every time somebody mentioned Will. "Who knows, he's been doing that all week. One minute he's all pumped to play, and the next he disappeared and won't appear again until after curfew. "

"That's strange..." Jason mumbled.

"You're telling me." Jakob retorted, turning to watch the game again.

"Why is he going into the Hades cabin, though?"

Jakob turned back around, looking irritated. "How am I suppose to know? Go ask him!"

Jason glared at him, and without another word, walked away. Making a split decision, he walked towards the cabin Will disappeared into. Jason knocked on the door, and waited. He heard a muffled "hold on," and a lot of fumbling. The door swung open abruptly, and in the doorway stood Nico Di Angelo,with his hair mussed up - like he was running his fingers through it for hours, and a oversize Camp Half-Blood tshirt.

Jason raised his eyebrows, as Nico, who was panting, said nervously, "hey, uh Jason."

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, now suspicious.

"Uhhhhhh..." Nico was lost for words.

Jason waited. "I was uh Iris Messaging Hazel... uhhhhhh... she and uhmmmm Frank are having uh.. problems... with their uh relationship?" Nico sounded confused. "yeah..."

Jason's eyebrows disappeared into his fringe, despite the fact that he knew Nico was lying. "Their relationship? And she's asking ... you?"

Nico blushed, and nodded.

Jason sighed, and decided to steer this conversation away from Nico's ridiculous lie. "Well that doesn't explain why you're wearing Will Solace's shirt."

Nico laughed nervously, and said "whaaaat? This is my shirt!"

"You don't own a Camp Half-Blood shirt, Nico" Jason deadpanned.

Nico sighed, defeated. He opened the door wider, and walked back into the cabin. Jason followed him, hestiantly.

"Will, you can come out of the closet now." Nico said, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

A door that Jason didn't see when he first entered opened, and out clambered Will Solace, shirtless. Jason wasn't sure why he was surprised; he knew that Will was in here, and he also knew that Nico was wearing his shirt.

"In what way, Nico?" Will said cheekily, winking at the son of Hades,"in what way?"

Nico's face turned bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>rewviewreviewreview<strong>

**x**

**heroesandsaviors**


	3. Percy pt1

Percy first noticed during lunch.

He was not having the best day; for the past hour and a half, he was stuck in a fairly large training center with over four dozen ditzy Aphrodite girls. Normally, it wasn't that bad, because normally Piper would be there, making sure her siblings didn't actually DO anything; but today was not normal. Oh yes, the beauty queen (the name had started to catch on, Percy blamed Leo.) had decided to hitch a ride with Jason and go visit Camp Jupiter. And if that wasn't bad enough, Annabeth wasn't there to cheer him up, she had taken the week off, saying something about visiting Thalia. Percy was unaware of the fact that she could "take time off" from camp, or that you can casually drop in and visit the leader of the Hunters of Artemis; but she was Annabeth Chase.

So Percy sat alone, at the Poseidon table, shoving forkfuls of chocolate pudding in his face. It was an idealistic way to spend his Thursday afternoon.

He looked around, and his eyes caught at the Apollo table. As usual, their table was overflowing with kids in bright orange tshirts. Nothing strange there. Oh, but there was. At first glance, you wouldn't even notice it, but if you looked closely, you would see that all of what they were saying was causing the blond boy, their cabin leader to sink lower and lower into his chair, with his face redder than Apollo's sun cows.

Percy continued to observe, as their laughter grew louder, when Nico di Angelo walked pass. Wow, they must have planned their funeral already, Percy thought wryly, nobody ever laughed at Nico di Angelo. But instead ofi the death threats and skeletons that Percy expected, Nico just started to walk faster, letting his long dark hair fall in front of his redding face. Percy raised his eyebrows, and rubbed his eyes; maybe he was going crazy. Maybe the perfume that those Aphrodite girls were wearing were literally intoxicating, and is messing with his mind, but did Nico di Angelo seriously just walk away from laughing campers, BLUSHING?

To be continued...

* * *

><p><span>HOLY CRAP SHE UPDATES.<span>

OKAY TELL ME. DID THIS SUCK? I'm aware it has grammar and spelling mistakes, but bear wi

th me, it's like 1 in the morning, and I felt this urge to write, so here I am.

do I write more? Do you want a part 2 to Percy? 

PLEASE REVIew and LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK AND ADVICE. THANKSSSSS BBY 


	4. Percy pt 2

please dont kill me i am here this chapter sucked next chapter will be better probably probably not oh well

All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

Review pls thanks

* * *

><p>Percy part 2

It was probably nothing. He was just seeing things; there was probably some new kid that joined today that looked and dressed exactly like Nico. Because Nico di Angelo does not blush...right?

Pushing his pudding away from him completely, for his interest had taken a completely new target, he got up and started to swagger over to the Hades table.

Nico looked up, and instantly scowled. "You need to stop." He deadpanned.

"Oh no, you are Nico!"

"What?"

Instead of responding, Percy smirked, and plopped down across from Nico. He was distinctly aware that the loud chattering and laughter from the Apollo table stopped, and now the entire table was staring holes into the back of Percy's head.

Nico rolled his eyes, and started to shove spoonfuls of milk and fruit loops into his mouth once more.

"Why were you blushing?"

Nico glared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your face was redder than Clarisse's bandana when you walked passed the Apollo tab-" Percy noticed that Nico was no longer paying attention to him, or his words. "What are you looking at?"

Nico looked back at Percy, and shook his head a little. "What?"

Percy turned around, and tried to find what Nico was so focused on moments before. Scanning the dining hall, he finally rested his emerald green eyes on the Apollo table, where Will Solace was staring longingly in his direction, and his siblings were all grinning like they had a bit too much ambrosia. Finally it clicked. "So I guess blond sons of Apollo with a knack in medicine is your type then, huh?" He blurted.

Nico nearly choked on his fruit loops. "did Annabeth tell you?"

"Annabeth KNEW?"


End file.
